


starry sky

by taelights



Series: better with you [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Polyamory, Vaguely New York City Setting, changkyun is just mentioned, the focus is mostly on showheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelights/pseuds/taelights
Summary: Jooheon jolts awake, sitting straight up in bed. His bare chest is covered in beads of sweat and tears threaten to spill from his eyes.It’s just a dream,Jooheon reminds himself, trying to will the tears away and calm his uneven breath.Or, Jooheon wakes up from a nightmare and finds comfort in Hyunwoo's arms.





	starry sky

**Author's Note:**

> After months of not having the motivation to write, I'm finally back with a one shot I wrote in less than 2 hours. Hopefully next time it won't take me over 6 months to post something again. I plan on eventually getting back to my posted wips and starting them over, but those aren't my top priority right now so idk when that will happen. 
> 
> Anyway, while you're here: if you're a writer who enjoys participating in writing bingos I am helping co-run Monsta X Polyship Bingo which starts March 1st so there are only 4 more days left to sign up! Please consider checking out our [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CKPolyBingo/profile) and our [twitter](https://twitter.com/mxpolybingo) for more information!
> 
> I also help co-run Jooheon Bingo which will be opening sign-ups for round 2 in March so also consider checking that out as well. More information will be posted on our [twitter](https://twitter.com/jooheonbingo) and our [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JooheonBingo) will be updated this week.

Jooheon jolts awake, sitting straight up in bed. His bare chest is covered in beads of sweat and tears threaten to spill from his eyes. _It’s just a dream,_ Jooheon reminds himself, trying to will the tears away and calm his uneven breath.

A few years ago, Jooheon wouldn’t have thought twice about waking up like this. He was no stranger to nightmares and, even on occasion, night terrors. He has had his fair share of them growing up – brought on by stress and all the medication he was on.

But as soon as he changed his prescription, years ago, the night terrors had stopped, and after moving in with his two boyfriends, the nightmares slowly began to fade as well. He was no longer chased up flights of stairs by giant ghost cats ready to rip him to shreds nor stuck inside burning buildings with no escape.

Jooheon no longer had to run on two hours of sleep, struggling to keep his eyes open. Worrying that, eventually, four shots of espresso would not be enough to get him through the day.

His life was going perfectly now. He had a stable job as a music producer, and he had both Hyunwoo and Changkyun to take care of him. Jooheon was happy, and everything had finally fallen into place. He never dreamed in general anymore, never mind having unrealistic nightmares.

But tonight, his dream felt and seemed so real.

He knows it wasn’t. _It was just a dream, after all,_ Jooheon tries to remind himself.

Glancing over towards Changkyun’s side of the bed, Jooheon looks for any possible source of comfort. Both he and Hyunwoo are asleep, the latter’s arm thrown around Changkyun’s naked body. His snores muffled by Changkyun’s bare chest.

A tear pathetically rolls down Jooheon’s cheek at the sight.

_It was just a dream. They both love you._

He’s seen Changkyun and Hyunwoo cuddle millions of times. It’s a sight that usually never fails to bring a smile to his face. Except tonight, it doesn’t seem to work.

With a sigh, Jooheon climbs out of bed. He grabs both Hyunwoo’s sweater and Changkyun’s boxers off the floor. Pulling them both on, he tiptoes out of their bedroom careful not to wake either of them.

Jooheon discovered years ago that the best remedy for nightmares was a warm drink and binge-watching comedies until the sun came up. His dreams may have eventually disappeared, but the habit was still there.

ღ

“Honey?” It’s Hyunwoo’s voice from the doorway, deep and scratchy with sleep. He leans against the doorframe of their kitchen, Jooheon’s favourite cardigan the only thing covering his bare skin. His brown hair sticks out at odd angles, and his warm eyes stare at Jooheon with concern. “It’s two in the morning. What are you doing up?”

“I’m making hot chocolate,” Jooheon answers as he places a carton of almond milk next to their stove. “Do you want some?”

Hyunwoo shakes his head as he takes a few short strides across the kitchen to close the distance between them. “Are you okay, honey?” He asks wrapping his arms around Jooheon’s waist. Hyunwoo’s hand pats Jooheon’s tummy comfortingly as he hooks his chin over Jooheon’s shoulder. “I was worried when I woke up and saw you were missing.”

“I just had a bad dream,” Jooheon dismisses. He feels like a kid again, broken and vulnerable over nothing. He doesn’t want either of them to see him like this. Worked up over an unrealistic dream, over nothing but fleeting images in his head. “I’m fine. Go back to bed, I just want to make some hot chocolate. I’ll join you guys soon.”

“Joo, go sit down,” Hyunwoo says. He presses a kiss into Jooheon’s soft black hair. “I’ll finish making the hot chocolate and after we can both go back to bed together.”

Jooheon nods and retreats to the living room.

He’s too tired to argue.

Besides, Jooheon loves when his boyfriends take care of him. He loves being their baby. And being Hyunwoo’s baby is exactly what he needs tonight, being taken care of and relieved of any responsibility but to find the perfect position to cuddle back against him.

ღ

Hyunwoo emerges from the kitchen ten minutes later and hands Jooheon a zombie head mug filled to the brim with hot cocoa and coconut whipped cream. “This probably isn’t the best choice after a nightmare,” Hyunwoo admits with a grimace, “but it was either this or Changkyun’s Freddy Krueger mug.”

Jooheon rolls his eyes, and a soft chuckle manages to escape his lips. Ever since moving in together, horror movie mugs had quickly taken over their cabinets. Changkyun had a strange love for them, and love here is just another word for obsession. But even if it meant having no normal mugs in the apartment to drink out of, neither Jooheon nor Hyunwoo would deny their boyfriend his odd collection. After all, having to drink tea out of Pennywise’s head every morning was half the charm of living with Changkyun.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hyunwoo asks, taking a seat next to Jooheon. He effortlessly lifts the younger onto his lap and wraps his arms around Jooheon’s waist. “If not, that’s fine. I’m always here for you, honey, so just let me know what you need.”

“Can we just cuddle for now?” Jooheon asks, chubby pout in full effect. He blows carefully on his hot chocolate.

In reply, Hyunwoo tightens his grip on Jooheon’s waist and pulls him even closer to his chest. Hyunwoo’s hand draws circles on Jooheon’s bare thighs as he tries to console and comfort the younger.

It seems to work because Jooheon feels himself melt further into Hyunwoo’s chest.

_Hyunwoo loves you._ Jooheon reminds himself as he feels soft kisses pressing into the crook of his neck as they cuddle in silence. _Changkyun loves you too. They would never hurt you._

ღ

“You left me,” Jooheon says finally, once his mug is empty.

The circles Hyunwoo had been drawing on Jooheon’s thighs come to a halt, and that’s when their eyes finally meet. His eyebrows were scrunched together deep in thought, in a way Jooheon was all too familiar with. They always seemed to have a mind of their own whenever Hyunwoo was worried or concerned.

“In the dream,” Jooheon clarifies, coughing as the words try to catch in his throat, “You and Changkyun decided to get married. You both didn’t want or need me anymore. I was just holding you back.”

Tears Jooheon didn’t even know he was holding back begin to roll down his cheek, fat and salty and leaving wet streaks behind them.

“Both you and Changkyun are the most important people in my life. I hope you know I could never be happy with just one of you,” Hyunwoo spoke slowly, carefully picking his words. He places a soft kiss on Jooheon’s cheek as a warm tear slides down it. “I used to dream about getting married. But ever since meeting the two of you it doesn’t matter to me anymore. All that matters to me now is getting to spend the rest of my life with you, with the both of you.”

“I know,” Jooheon whispers, burying his face into the crook of Hyunwoo’s neck, tears falling on golden-tan skin. “I’m sorry. I’m being ridiculous.”

“It’s not ridiculous at all, honey, I would feel the same way. Besides, it was just a nightmare, it was out of your control,” Hyunwoo says. He hooks a finger under Jooheon’s chin, tilting the younger’s face to meet his. He wipes a few stray tears from Jooheon’s cheeks. “The three of us all have the day off tomorrow. We should go on a date.”

“We don’t need to.”

“We could go to that restaurant you love on 5th. The one that sells those amazing veggie dumplings,” Hyunwoo continues, ignoring what Jooheon said. “We could make a whole day out of it and go to that new museum that opened up last month. I know both you and Changkyun have been dying to go, but we haven’t had the time.”

“You don’t hav-”

“I want to. It’s been a while since I got to treat my two baby boys to a nice day out.”

Jooheon can already feel himself giving in. He loves being spoiled more than anything, especially when it’s Hyunwoo.

“I’d really like that,” Jooheon finds himself saying.

Giving Jooheon a soft peck on the lips, Hyunwoo smiles, and it looks as warm as it feels. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Can we stay here a bit longer?” Jooheon asks. His eyelids have grown heavy, and he feels a tad too comfortable in Hyunwoo’s arms to get out of them. He just wants to stay a little longer, and Jooheon knows Hyunwoo is too weak for him to deny him just that.

 

(The next morning when Changkyun finds his boyfriends asleep cuddled on the couch, he doesn’t question it. He merely fishes his phone out of his robe’s pocket and snaps a quick picture. He’s been needing a cute new lock screen anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you all have a great day!! Please let me know what you think cause I need all the motivation I can get tbh. Kudos are very much appreciated also!!
> 
> Also, a huge thank you to [dimplewoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplewoo/pseuds/dimplewoo) who helped me with editing!!
> 
> Btw, the title is the name of an astro song, please stan them. 
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/creamkyun).


End file.
